Do or Die
by Julius4
Summary: Lux is tasked with taking out a Noxian base but the mission goes south. Do or Die is fan fiction about Runeterra and its various conflicts. Rated M for graphic violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 - Failure and Blood

This is my first attempt at writing anything so any reviews would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

Failure and blood.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago leaving the whole valley under a blanket of darkness. There was a chill about the place but not from a breeze, the air was cold and inert. The world seemed to stand still with anticipation.

It was the calm before the storm.

Lux pulled back under the foliage drawing in a deep breath of air. Their goal was to infiltrate a staging point set up on the south side of The Great Barrier range by the Noxian military. They would rig the place with tactical nukes and blow the whole valley to hell.

The encampment was new. Though the Noxus army had long claimed control over the region, the desert northwest of Shurima was largely viewed as an irrelevant sector. That changed though when large army movements began across the continent _south_ of the Barrier. High command was beyond concerned; to brave the shuriman desert was suicide and for the Noxian army to make the journey without aid was unthinkable. There were rumors, whispers, that the great city of Shurima had risen from the desert and it's new God emperor sought to claim sovereignty over the expansive desert. Could the Noxians be getting help from this new Shurima? If the rumors were true and the soldiers of the sand marched alongside Noxus then Demacia wouldn't stand a chance. But that fear was baseless there could be any number of ways the Noxian army positioned themselves for the flank. They could have undercut the desert and only traveled across it from the south to the north, a journey that spent much less time in the blazing heat of the desert than along the side the mountain range. Whatever the way the army had moved to its current position it was here now.

The attempt at a pincer movement by the Noxian military was obvious, it would be impossible to have a siting army this close to Demacia's holy city without being spotted. Regardless of Demacia's knowledge of the army's intent, it would plow through the troops on the front line should they make it there. Lux had been given the task to bring a team to the center encampment and eliminate it reducing the threat from the flank.

She peeked out again, hoping the encampment would look less intimidating this time. It didn't. They were to move in on the camp in only a few hours. Lux's mission plan put the timing for the frontal assault of the base at 6:30 am, when the force would largely be grouped up in the main dining area for breakfast.

She gazed the terrain, apprehensive of any new threats. Suddenly, far to east, abrupt movement caught her eye. She saw a dust cloud moving across the barren landscape toward the camp. A single rider it seemed speeding with urgency toward the eastern gate. Following the path backward Lux saw a guard tower she hadn't seen before. It was the perfect position to see Lux and her company. She knew that they had been spotted. The scout was sure to bring the camp to full alert as soon as he passed the gates. That wasn't an option.

"Matthew" she hissed.

A mid sized scrawny boy with brown hair and hazel eyes crawled up to the ridge. He looked excitedly toward the Noxian forward base knowing that soon he would see the place go up in a flaming grand display of modern military technology. He thought piltover nukes looked like fireworks.

"See that rider to the east?" she asked.

"Yeah what about him" his attention shifting from the camp.

"Drop him"

Matthew picked up a pebble, no bigger than a small berry, and held it in his palm. He calmly gazed out toward the scout. He loved using his magic, the rush of arcane power and adrenaline was better than any opium from south Shurima. During his schooling, the instructors only ever had him move large bulky sheets of rock around. It was a tiring, brute, inexact type of work. He much preferred precision.

Dropping his gaze to the pebble again, Matthew let his hand drop to his side. The pebble stayed still, floating as if his hand had not moved. It wobbled in the air for a moment and then it was gone, off down the slope toward the lone rider. The pebble didn't always work, if the enemy knew that there were long range casters in the area then it was all too easy to cast defensive magic over an entire legion that blocked incoming small projectiles. Unfortunately for this scout, the the Noxus army had no knowledge of this long range caster positioned on a mountain north of the camp. The pebble went straight through the scout's head killing him instantly.

With that crisis averted, Lux let out the breath she was holding. She was still secretly impressed with Matthew's sniping even after seeing it time and time again.

Lux's team was elite. She had two of the best snipers Demacia had to offer in Matthew and Katie. Mathew preferred his magical style while Katie, a blonde girl with blue eyes, carried a fifty caliber sniper rifle. She stood only a little taller than Lux and they were often mistaken for sisters. Then there was Anna, a brown haired mage with a affluence to telepathy. She had hazel skin and was the shortest of the group but still just as deadly as the rest. Ryan, a quiet brown haired archmage, was the secondary caster after Lux. Mark was a tactician and a master at sword play. He had messy brown hair and a bubbly attitude. Lastly there was Emile a defiant young blonde girl. She was an artist with a bow and held her love for fair battles highly.

"Fuck" Lux cursed bitingly.

Despite the swift death of the scout it wouldn't be long until the camp learned of his fate and be alert to potential danger. They had twenty minutes tops to get the explosives prepped.

They needed to move. _Now_.

"Matthew, Katie and Anna you're our eyes, find a cliff, stay put. We'll call targets, you'll take them out. Ryan, Mark, Emile, you're with me."

Lux paused, they all already knew this, it was for her sake more than theirs.

"On my mark"

She looked again at the encampment. Nothing had changed since she looked last. They were as ready as they would ever be.

"Mark!'

Leaping over the ridge she began to slide down the slope of mountain to her back the rest of her team right behind her. Her golden blonde hair whipped behind her, flying free in the air. She raised her staff and the air in front of her grew dark and dense as photons began to converge. She concentrated on a major central tower in the camp. A thin red line of ionized air particles marked the line between her and the lookout. The arcane energy built up inside of her released forward in a spectacular display forging an unmistakeable beam of light that cut across the night sky. The brilliant light collided with the central guard tower in the camp, slicing through its scaffolding causing the top of the structure crumble downward and the rest to collapse under its own weight.

If Noxians didn't know they were there before, they did now.

Lux continued her descent. She landed twenty feet below the ridge she vaulted over and continued her assault toward the camp. Lux reached out with her mind latching to an open node that was Anna, waiting for a reciprocal connection. Anna had always excelled at thought transmission and even though Lux was competent she knew that this long range connection was reliant on her.

Lux projected her thoughts "Have you found a good snipers nest"

Momentarily Anna responded "Yes, we're laying low now, trying not to get noticed"

"Good, they haven't spotted us yet but when they do have Katie and Matthew to open up on them." Lux commanded.

"Alright" Anna said.

Lux dashed forward, swiftly approaching the makeshift barrier of the camp. As the central tower completed its descent alarms went off across the camp. Shouting and screaming resonated outward from the wreckage and search lights began a hunt around the camp. The mountain behind them had leveled off and Lux was even with the camp now. A barren stretch of thirty meters was all that separated her from the northern barricade. The other three split off from her to the left, they would enter separately and lay the charges while she created a distraction to give them time. Only a few more steps until she reached the wall.

"Stop!"

A soldier stood behind a parapet blinding her with a spotlight. Lux didn't even look in the soldier's direction as she casually wiped her baton around and cast light magic that would kill him immediately.

"If you move another inch I will put a bolt through your head."

Lux froze.

"Drop the staff."

Had she missed? She uttered a swift incantation that would create a shield to block the attack should he lose the bolt from the cross bow. By the time he loaded another she would already be upon him. Only, nothing happened. The magic had failed.

"I said drop the staff."

Lux's mind rushed for a solution.

She reached out in her mind looking for Anna's node. She would just have Mathew put a pebble through his brain or have Kaite send a bullet between his eyes. Then she would back off and figure out why she couldn't use magic.

Lux heard a click. A thin metal spike ripped through her chest right below her left breast and pulled her to the ground.

She knew she had been shot. She knew she could only function now due to her shock blinding her from the pain and She knew she had to put all she had into reaching Anna. Grasping desperately outward she looked for the familiar node that she communicated with often.

"Ha, trying to reach your mind reader friend?" a rough voice asked from behinder her. Lux whirled her torso around, causing a biting pain to erupt from the wound. Lux winced trying to conceal her pain. A tall dark broad man with a scar across his right eye stood in front of her, behind him a troop of fifty noxian soldiers all with swords drawn ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"You won't find her, at least not now while she's taking a nice long nap"

Trying to buy time while she searched for a way out, Lux managed to stammer a meek sentence

"What are you talking about, I am just..."

The broad man cut her off.

"There is no time for her games, sedate her"

A soldier walked up Lux grabbed her by the back of her neck and stuck a syringe in the side of her throat below his hand.

The world dimmed.

* * *

Lux woke with a start. Someone had pulled the crossbow bolt out of her chest and did a sloppy job of bandaging the wound. The dressing was already soaked through with blood. She tried to stand but stumbled and fell forward failing to catch herself because her hands were bound behind her back. The wound in her chest stung bitingly. She pulled herself to her knees and dropped into a fit of coughing splattering the ground before her with blood. She felt light headed.

It was day now and the sun was blinding. The early morning light stung her eyes. She began to become aware of her surroundings. She was placed in the clearing in the center of the noxian camp she was tasked with destroying. There were two guards standing in next to her in full armour painted with red fist insignia signifying they were high royal guardians. She knew that should she try to run they would easily catch her easily, especially in the state she was in "Why were they here, at some small outpost camp, all the way south of the great barrier?" Lux wondered silently.

She gazed past past the guards and around the clearing. Then she saw them. She saw her team. They were lined up across the side of the clearing with three or four feet between one another. Each of them had their hands tied behind their back and to a heavy post close enough to the ground that they were forced to their knees. They were all gagged. She looked on in horror as passing Noxian soldiers kicked them and spat at them. Lux watched as Emile tried to stand but the rope that tied her hands together was tied to close to the ground keeping her on her knees. Anna looked at Lux with desperation in her eyes. Lux wasn't gagged but she knew better than to shout.

"Attention!" A guard somewhere shouted.

The soldiers that were kicking the six members of her squad backed off to the edge of the clearing and stood in a line in salute. Lux looked around behind her and saw another line of soldiers had formed creating a wide aisle in the clearing. A tall dark man approached from the left side of the aisle flowed by two more royal guards and a company of noxian soldiers . It was the same man from earlier when she had been sedated.

"At ease men" the man said.

The two lines of soldiers that stood at attention dropped their salute but stayed in their lines. The broad man took out a scroll he was carrying on his hip and began to read from it.

"These prisoners are found to be in violation of Noxian law. On multiple counts of murder, assault and treachery against the high Noxian regime all the following will be sentenced forthwith,"

The man paused for a second which allowed Lux to comprehend the information she was receiving.

"Ryan Bell"

Lux Looked to him, he was the farthest to the left, he didn't meet her gaze. His head was cast down and his posture was defeated.

"Emile Everhart"

She was next in the line. Even on her knees she kept herself as right as possible. She looked at the broad man with a deathly stare, gnawing at her gag.

"Anna Hierarch"

Lux didn't want to look toward Anna. She knew she would find desperate eyes. Eyes that begged Lux for a solution. Anna had trusted her. Lux turned her head to Anna and mouthed "I'm so sorry". Lux could feel tears welling up behind her eyes.

"Matthew Jensen"

The next in the line. His eyes were closed. His head was hung.

"Katie Lords"

Katie's gag was red, soaked through with blood. She fell into a fit of coughing that was dampened by the gag. More red blood fell below her gag and down her chin.

"Mark Oharden"

The last in the line, he gazed around the procession with a blank expression on his face, never meeting Lux's desperate gaze.

Lux felt helpless. The team would be taken to a prison camp to rot until the war's end. Her magic was somehow dampened and she was sure theirs was as well. From their the team would be treated as though they were not human, given no food and no time rest. They would be labored slowly to death building tools of war for the Noxians that would be used to kill their allies and friends. They would constantly be under the threat of death should they not comply with the Noxian commands.

But Lux gained new hope, there would still be would potential for their escape. If Lux or any of the other somehow figured out what was happening their powers and regained their affluence to magic they would easily brush past the security at the camps. And there was a good chance that a Demacian task force would be sent to rescue them as she was a member of the prestigious Crownguard family after all. And if all else failed they would be released once the war ended.

The broad man continued "All those previously mentioned are all hereby sentenced to death to be carried out immediately."

What? They should have been sent to a camp like all the rest of the prisoners of the war.

"No" she whispered.

No, this couldn't be happening. Executions were reserved for only traitors of the Noxian regime. They never killed enemy soldiers, as they could be used as labor and it looked bad to the international community to just run rampant killing the defenseless. The only reason the noxians would kill them would be… if they knew who they were. They knew of Project Mjölnir. Could they have known? It would explain the ambush at the camp, the instant failure of the mission.

The newfound realization sunk in.

"No" she yelled.

She go to her feet and dashed forward only to have her arms caught by the royal guards that stood at her sides.

"No spare them, kill me in their place!" she screeched as she tried to tug away from the guards.

"Gag her" the broad man said calmly.

No, no please" Lux stammered out. One of them grabbed the top of her head and another grabbed her jaw. They forced a wad of cloth into her mouth and tied another around her head securing the first one in place. They placed their hands on her shoulder and forced her to the ground. She managed to regain her composure and remained still on her knees, shaking slightly.

The broad man gestured toward one soldiers that stood off the side of him. He was carrying a long broad sword.

A group of honor guards walked past the broad man and to the six of them in her company. They grabbed each of them by their shoulders and forced them to their knees and and pushed their backs forward so that the back's of their neck's were fully exposed. Each of them was silent. Their heads were hung so that she could not see their faces.

The man with the sword walked up to Ryan. Lux's breathing got heavy. The sword was lifted above his head aligning its fall with Ryan's neck. It all seemed surreal. The biting pain in her chest felt distant. Ringing began in her ears and dull blackness clouded the sides of her vision. Lux felt nauseous. She desperately felt she needed to turn away but she couldn't. The sword fell.

Lux screamed.

With a distinct thud the sword hit the ground. It had passed clean through his neck. His head rolled to the floor. She was crying now, her tears were no longer repressed. The sword and its carrier began its Journey toward Emile. It felt like hours passed as the sword made its way to its next victim.

Lux's helplessness sunk in.

The executioner reached his destination.

Lux felt useless.

The sword soared to the sky.

She was unable to save her friends,

It dove to the ground.

Unable to save her _family_.

Through her neck.

They would die before her eyes.

And to the bloody ground.

They were already dead.

Lux was writhing against the guards now. Her vision faded and she slipped beyond conscious whether due to blood loss or shook she did not know.

* * *

 _Lux was taken to the infirmary._

 _Anna Hierarch, Matthew Jensen, Katie lords, and Mark Oharden were all executed presently._


	2. Chapter 2 - Mind Heist

Chapter 2 - Mind Heist

* * *

Lux drifted in and out of consciousness. She was on what seemed like a gurney and had the sensation of being pushed around. She had the notion that she was traveling over a long distance.

When she was awake Lux heard Muddled voices.

* * *

"Is she alive!" someone practically yelled.

"Ha, barely, Demacian fool didn't listen when she was told to drop her staff, what is it you want with some lo ….. for, its disappointing we couldn't kill her like the rest"

"if she dies, I will …... demoted to a foot soldier."

When she slept she dreamed.

* * *

Malta, Demacia.

12 years ago.

Day 1

Dr. Mays stood in front of an amphitheater. Risers made of cold metal colored a pale grey rose concentrically around her. The room was bright, lit by heavy fluorescent lights that reflected off of Mays gray hair. The lights warmed the room but she was still cold.

Are you ready Doctor?" asked a voice behind her asked.

She turned and looked at Golding, the military instructor she had hand picked for this project.

"Almost, Please summon Murand, I would like both of you here when they arrive." Mays said.

"Yes, mam." she turned and strode down the hall.

She should feel safe here. Just beyond Malta, the second largest city of Demacia, and well within the borders of country, the war 7000 kilometers from any fighting. She was in an underground bunker, beneath 200 meters of hardened stone and steel. The room she was in could withstand a direct hit from a fifty ton carbon bomb. But she was nervous regardless.

One of the black doors toward the back of the amphitheater opened and Golding and Murand entered. They strode down the steps, making their way to the front of the room. Murand wore a dress suit. They joined her on the stage.

Mays clicked on her microphone "Bring them in now".

Four sets of black double doors opened across the back of the amphitheater. Seventy five children walked in each accompanied by a handler.

They had rings of fatigue under their eyes. They had been collected in the night, rushed across Demacia form far reaching colonies and deposited here without any explanation. Mays realized that the shock must be hitting them hard.

After they were seated in the risers Mays cleared her throat and spoke: "As per military Code 44512, you are hereby conscripted into the ODI Special Project, codenamed Mjölnir."

She paused her words failed to leave her throat. How could they possibly understand what she was saying? Even she could barely comprehend the justifications for the project and they were only six.

They all looked confused. Some tried to stand and leave but their handlers firm grip on their shoulders easily keep them in their seats.

Dr. Mays began again. "You have been called upon to serve.". "You will be trained . . . and you will become the best we can make of you. You will be the protectors of Demacia and all her colonies.".

The confusion remained, but a few sat up straighter now more interested than before.

Dr. Mays saw a blonde girl in the audience look at her eagerly.

"This will be hard to understand, but you cannot return to your parents."

The children stirred. Their handlers kept a firm grip on their shoulders.

"This place will become your home," Dr. Mays said in as soothing a voice as she could muster. "Your fellow trainees will be your family now."

* * *

"She has lost too much blood, and her heart rate is too high, she's pumping blood right out of her body"

There are flashing lights and beeping sounds.

"She's waking, get fifty more CCs of anesthesia"

She drifted back to sleep

* * *

Day 2

"Wake up trainee!"

Lux was vaguely aware she wasn't in her own bed. It felt far too early for her to be getting up anyway. She roll onto her side and closed her eyes tighter, pressing her head against the flat pillow at the head of her bed.

A shock jolted her - from her feet to the base of her spine. She yelled in surprise and rolled of the side of her bed and fell to the floor.

"I said up boot! Do you know which way up is?"

She scrambled to her feet. A tall man in a military uniform stood over her, he had a powerful muscular body. His grey hair was cut close to his head. He held a slender silver baton that sparked.

Around her seventy five boys and girls were all being awoken by dozens of other handlers. They screamed and jumped out of their beds.

"I am Chief Petty Officer Murand" the man shouted. "and these men are your instructors. Form now on you will do exactly as they say at all times."

"You will wash then come back here and get dressed." Pointed to a grey plastic chest at the base of her cot.

"Showers are aft" Murand said as he pointed down the corridor.

"No slacking! On the double trainees!"

Lux began moving down the hall toward the corridor trying to comprehend why she was here and who this man was.

Murand rapt her between her shoulders. A sharp electric pain erupted from her back and she fell forward only barely catching herself with her hands.

"I mean it! Go go go!"

Lux couldn't breath but she got to her feet and ran anyway. She managed to take ragged breath by the time she got to the showers. Everyone looked scared and confused. The boys and girls all striped there night clothes and entered the showers. They washed in lukewarm soapy water and rinsed in an icy cold spray.

Exiting the shower lux rushed back to her cot fearing that the handlers would hit her with those batons if she wasn't fast enough.

The clothes the chest contained were bland. A set of matching grey sweats. Her name was stitched into the top left of her shirt with thin white string. It read: LUXANNA-86

She slipped her heavy white socks on her feet and put on her outfit. The combat boots that were in the chest fit her feet perfectly.

"Out of the barracks, Triple time" Murand yelled.

The trainees stampeded their way through a set of double doors and the head of the room and out onto a stretch of cement between two fields. The grass was wet with dew. It wasn't even past sunrise, the western sky gleamed a rich indigo.

The cold morning air lux inhaled began to wake her up. She remembered that some of the men with batons came in the night and injected her with something that made her sleep for a long time. Then she saw a lady that told her that she couldn't see her parents…

"You will form five equal length rows on the grass, fifteen trainees in each." Murand barked.

"Straighten those rows." he yelled. "I have seen trees uproot themselves and make better lines than these in less time! Do you know how to count to fifteen, trainee?.

Lux slid into the second row. To her left a blonde girl piped up "Hi, I'm Emile". A boy's voice from her other side responded, "and I'm Ryan". Lux looked at them for a second. She had never been that friendly with people before, most of the time they just had dumb conversations about sports or playground games. But she thought, she hoped, that maybe people here would be different. "Hi," lux offered shyly, "my name is Luxanna".

"Jumping jacks, sound off to one hundred, ready, Go!" Murand commanded. He began the exercise and the group flowed his lead.

One boy refused, for only a second. A man with a baton was on him immediately. The wand hit his stomach, he doubled over and fell to the ground. "Get with the program boot" the man shouted. The boy got to his feet and began jumping.

Lux had never done so many jumping jacks in her life. Her arms, legs and stomach burned. Sweat trickled down her face and back.

"Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred!" Murand finished. "Situps count off too one hundred" he yelled.

"First one to quit gets to run around the compound twice and do two hundred situps!"

Lux dropped to the ground, watching as her body began to follow Murand's lead doing the exercise.

Lux felt more drained than ever before. Maybe she would pass out and wouldn't be able to feel the batons. She rolled over and threw up onto the grass but that bought her no sympathy, after only a second of stopping a man with a baton began to descend on her. She rolled back forward and continued.

Deep knee squats followed, then more jumping jacks.

"Leg Lifts" Murand continued as if he was a machine. As if they were all machines.

Lux couldn't go on. She knew if she stopped she would get the baton. She told her body to move but her muscles only managed slow sluggish actions. She trembled

"Rest" Murand finally called. "Instructors: get the water"

After a minute several carts of large water bottles were brought out of the barracks. Lux rushed to one of the carts and grabbed a bottle. The water was room temperature but lux didn't care, she downed the whole thing in seconds, it was the best water she ever had.

She laid on the grass, gradually she began to regain her strength. She wonder what this place was. She sat up and looked around at the other boys and girls, she didn't recognise anyone from her school. She was alone with strangers.

She wondered where her mom and dad were and would she...

"A good start, trainees," Murand told them. "Now we run. On your feet!"

* * *

"Her left lung just collapsed completely, she's done unless we get her to a magical healer"

* * *

Day 236

"Today we learn how to treat a punctured lung" a female voice from the center of the room projected outward.

The voice belonged to Golding, their military instructor. She was responsible for teaching the seventy-five boys and girls academic subjects like Mathematics and chemistry as well as military skills like tactics, strategy and first aid.

"Trauma from a gunshot, knife or sword wound, or high force blunt trauma, like being hit with a cannon, can all lead to a punctured lung." The class watched with interest as a magical hologram appeared on the table before Golding. It displayed a see through human model with what the lung looked like when it collapsed.

"Typically when the lung is punctured, it leads to a traumatic pneumothorax, or a collection of air between the lung tissue and the chest cavity, or pleural space. When this happens is is considered a fully collapsed lung" The audience shifted a little as hologram changed to images of soldiers that suffered from collapsed lungs. Often the puncture wounds were due to crossbow bolts.

She continued, "It is not a common condition however it can be life threatening and needs rapid assessment and treatment. If you or any of your team suffers a puncture wound in upper chest they could be experiencing a collapsed lung."

"The treatment will depend upon the size of the injury and the response of the lungs and surrounding tissue." Lux sat in the third row on the risers that surrounded the front of the room.

"As this injury is accompanied by shortness of breath, the first thing a responder will do is provide supplemental oxygen. This oxygen will help accelerate pleural restoration of air, a faster decrease in air between the lung and the chest cavity."

"A large chest wound that penetrates to the lungs may cause a sucking chest wound, in which air is pulled in through the wound every time the person attempts to breath. To treat this place a bandage that contains petroleum jelly on the wound to create a seal. In the example here you can see…" Golding blew up the image of the wound so that it could be seen more clearly. "The bandage will only be taped on three sides so air can escape the wound but not return."

Golding's voice moved farther away and became dim as Lux began to zone out.

The Amphitheater was filled with seventy-four boys and girls all focused on the lesson. The lights were dimmed to make it easier to see the hologram at the front.

Lux sat next to another blond girl who had a certain likeness to Lux

Her grey shirt read: KATIE-56

On the other side of her was a skin brown haired boy. His pen twirled around his desk without him touching it

"Luxanna" someone behind her said.

Lux turned around immediately. It was Katie that had spoken.

Katie gazed widely deep Lux's eyes, Katie's eyes were greyed and they did not blink.

"You watched us die" Kaitie said calmly.

Lux froze. She couldn't speak.

Seventy four dark eyes turned to her.

"You sat and watched us die" they said in unison.

* * *

Hytengard, Noxian front lines, just north of The Great Barrier Range.

She ripped the bandage off the soldier's head in one swift motion. The left side of his skull was caved in, the scalp had partially tore off where the the impact had happened so that fractured bone could been seen. It was a miracle he survived. Despite the chaos around her, the sounds of cannons firing and the bloody screams from horrible pain, She allowed herself to hear only two things, the raspy, sharp breath of the man and the gentle refrain she was humming. His breath confirmed to her that he was still alive and Sona's humming confirmed she was as well.

Without immediate attention he would die in minutes. Even If he managed to survive he would likely be impaired for the rest of his life.

Sona did not allow herself to be concerned with this though. Her fingers worked quickly dancing across the wound, slowly lifting the pieces of bone out from the wound. One by one the pieces began to dissipate, but the job was tedious.

When the wound was clear, it was obvious the soldier did not have much time left, his breathing had quickened and was more strained. Swiftly she set about bringing her magic to her fingertips. She hummed the refrain to herself, attempting to keep the horror of the situation from reaching her. Soon green sparks danced across her forearms, making their journey to her hands. She placed both her hands on either side of the gaping hole in the man's skull and willed the sparks to glide across the man's head to the wound. They did their work fell. Soon the internal bleeding in the skull was stopped, the man's breathing softened and slowed. The damaged parts of the man's brain began to reform.

Sona's work with the man was done. Although she could do more to ease his pain and help him through the healing her power was a limited resource and there were many more wounded soldier that needed aid.

She sighed. The surrounding sounds began to come back into focus.

She turned around to gaze on the room behind her, the soldier was already being carted out by two nurses. Sona thought of him for a moment, thought of how slim his chances would be. She stopped. Soon another half dead soldier would be carted into the room. Soon there would be work to be done.

* * *

The white double doors of Sona's intensive care unit burst open. Sona dropped her the scalpel she was holding in her right hand out of surprise. The wounded Noxian soldier she was treating had his lower left leg broken and bent ninety degrees to the side, away from his body.

A entourage of royal guards entered the room lead by a fierce looking red haired woman. Behind her a gurney with another patient was carted in. Standing by the side of the red haired lady was Carmon, the Noxian man that had taught her sign language and now acted as her translator. He looked sheepish.

The red haired lady began immediately, "I am Katarina Du Couteau of Noxian High Command, my guards will relinquish you of this soldier and have him treated elsewhere. Your new assignment is to treat this patient and you are hereby conscripted to me until they are well. You will be provided with any resources or assistance you need to complete this task and bring them to full health. You are to keep this patient under anesthesia at all times during treatment. When patient is well and is ready to be woken you are to send for me in the command tent of this outpost immediately. Do you understand?"

Sona was shocked by the sheer power and length of the monologue, people hardly spoke to her at all, even when nurses came to help her with larger patients or wheel them out of the room they always dropped eye contact and never spoke to her. She nodded at the red haired lady that had called herself Katarina and signed to Cameron that she understood. He relayed the message to the lady.

"You will begin immediately" Katarina said.

Four of the royal guards behind Katarina moved to the patient on the operating table, picked him up and deposited him on another gurney, the other three moved the gurney behind Katarina to the center of the room and placed the new patient on the operating table. The new patient was a short blonde haired girl with fair skin, Sona wondered how she was injured and why the important red haired lady cared about her.

A short brown haired nurse who was part of the entering entourage that had followed Katarina in approached Sona.

"The patient had her lung completely collapse at twenty one hundred, roughly an hour ago, due to a puncture wound through her left chest. She has been receiving dosages of propofol and morphine since the onset of treatment around two days ago. It was expected that she would die within the hour but she is still holding on. We did our best to keep her alive during her journey but we had no access to a magical healer"

Sona smiled at the nurse trying to communicate that she appreciated the information but she had no time to confirm her message was received, there was work to be done.

Sona began immediately.

She shifted into her state of mind that blocked out all distractions. Her concentration was peaked. The patient was wearing only a gown that covered the top of her body, she had an IV protruding from her left hand. Sona slipped the gown off quickly revealing the fair white skin of the patient. She had a puncture wound in her just below her left breast. The puncture went all the way through her and it looked as though had been dressed with simple bandages that had not created a seal so that it the lung would remain ineffective. The bleeding in the wound had stopped but that didn't indicate the wound had healed, likely blood had clotted inside her left lung to the point that it was no longer functional. It looked as though she was barely alive. Sona had dealt with punctured lungs before but never anything this critical as usually a soldier that was wounded this badly the would be proclaimed dead to save medical resources.

Sona took a new scalpel in her hand and made an incision around the puncture wound, she would need to remove the clotted blood from inside the lung is she was to survive. After the path to her lung opened up due to some of the clotted blood in the entrance being removed Sona had a better line of sight to the internal damage caused by the puncture. The projectile that had inflicted the wound had ripped through the back wall of the lung tearing the chamber apart. The back side of the lung was too badly damaged for basic repair. Sona realized she would need to block of the airway to the left side and completely recreate the left lung. She wasn't sure if the patient would survive, especially in her state. But it was the only option.

Normally at this point sona would retire her treatment, as the procedure required would take an unreasonable amount of magic, effort, and time that could be used to save other wounded soldiers but Sona found no difficulty in resigning herself to the operation. She attempted to convince herself that it was because the red haired lady was fearsome looking and she wouldn't want to disappoint her but she also knew in the back of her mind that she also felt a strange attraction to this patient.

With her scalpel, Sona made a long cut along the left side of the patient's chest from just above her navel to below her breast. She placed two of her fingers on the patient's collar bone and let a few green sparks fly of off her hand and into the girl, they would create a blockage in the left airway. She then went about opening up the left side of her chest that had been cut open and began to ease the damaged lung out of the girl's body. She knew that this girl could only last but a short time without her lung.

Now came the real operation. She needed to use her magic to heal the puncture wound and reform the lung. She closed her eyes, searching inward for her power. She found it swiftly, a node of magic that existed within her mind. She moved a hand beneath the girl and placed it under the exit wound. The green magic moved from her hand and into the pale flesh on the girls back, closing the wound and reforming the skin. She shifted to the front and grasped the girl above and below the incision that she had made. She drew upon her power letting the energy flow out of her. Green sparks danced down through the incision. The sparks began to form together in the shape of a lung, they bound to one another and became solid. Slowly, ever so slowly, the shape's color began to change from a sparkling green to dull a red that indicated new flesh was being formed. Sona poured her energy into the magic still, guaranteeing that the process would be successful. As the new lung was finishing its inception, the incision began to close. It left a scar, a slender line of white skin along her chest.

Sona let go of the patient. She realized she had held onto the girl by her breast. This shouldn't bother her she thought, she had seen the genitalia of hundreds of men who came through, in need of treatment. But the fact she had touched the girl this way nagged at her none the less. She covered the patient with the gown again. The girl would sleep for a while longer but she would be well by morning

Sona opened the doors to her operating room, and found Cameron sitting in a chair just outside her room. He stood up immediately.

"Is she alive" he asked anxiously

She signed that the patient was and Cameron breathed a sigh of relief.

Sona signed to him that the girl in the room would be fine but she needed rest and time to see if her body would accept the new organ. Sona asked Cameron to relay this information to Katarina.

"Alright, I will" he said.

He left swiftly.

Sona went back into the operation room to check on the girl. Only now did she notice her own exhaustion. It was clear that creating whole organs anew was straining. She sat down in a chair that was placed against the wall.

Now that the operation was completed Sona allowed her mind to wonder.

A sudden realization hit her. This was the first time she had ever treated a girl. Of course she had seen girls back in Noxus Prime and a few about the encampment but none had even been brought to her to heal. Until now.

Sona once lived in Ionia, Cameron had told her. She had lived in an orphanage, an orphanage that he condemned as a place of decay and corrosion. When she was younger he had often told her stories of how she was lucky to have been taken from that place. He told her of how the Noxian had saved her. Saved her from that abusive home, saying they would have left her to rot without anyone who cared about her wellbeing. Then he would always explain to her how the Noxian army had recognised the incredible strength in her and took her up in their legion, that they saw the power she possessed as a healer and conscripted her into their army, and that they were what gave her purpose.

She was raised from a young age to be a healer for the army. Early in her life she was brought to a institute where they held courses for mages who would become the healers in the military. Although she could not communicate back to the instructors she was able to learn. Due to her condition she was unable to talk and subsequently they kept her separate from other students so that she had only her instructor as company. She learned much about magic over the years, and she came to understand her abilities in stride. But she never learned how to interact with others. She had never had a friend. She had never had anyone to guide her through her relationships. Sona lacked an understanding of boundaries, being a healer she had seen countless people exposed, and no one ever questioned when she needed to remove someone's clothes for a treatment.

They sent her off to the front lines when she turned fourteen. The army was lacking healers.

Now she was seventeen. Over the past few year, after she had been sent off to the war, her body had changed. She didn't understand the changes or why they were happening. Her breasts had grown and become more sensitive and every month she would bleed, bleed out of her vulva. It was accompanied by miserable pains in her lower body. She had no one to talk to, to understand her situation.

She gazed over at the sleeping girl. Her hair was a golden crown that glided down about her head. It was thick and shimmering making her look as though she glowed. Sona was captivated, never before had she seen such clear blonde hair, the hair of soldiers was often brown and matted with blood and Noxian women all had black, brown, or red hair. Sona stood and moved toward the girl.

Her hair was swept back displaying her face, her eyes, nose and mouth were little but they fit well on her. The girl's body looked small and fragile. Sona was captivated by the girl, she was so unlike anyone she had seen before.

The girl drew in a raspy breath and shivered. 'She must be cold Sona thought immediately' and rushed to get a heavy blanket. She pulled the blanket over the girl, only leaving her head uncovered. The medical beds were wide and long made for soldiers much larger than this girl.

Sona watched as the girl shifted under the covers in her sleep. Sona brushed her hand lightly over the girl's forehead moving a stray strand of hair off of her face. Sona shivered.

Sona felt a strange attraction to the girl. She didn't want leave her side afraid that the red haired lady would take her away in the morning.

Sona was cold and the bed looked warm. The girl was small and the bed could easily fit them both.

She lifted the girl's upper body off of the bed it, letting the shining golden hair fall down behind her head, the girl was very light and delicate. Sona climbed up onto the bed. She sat behind the girl and placed one leg on either side of her and lay back onto the bed. She slowly let the girls body down, her head landed on Sona's chest, her hair sprawling out around her head. Sona felt it, it was soft and smooth. She ran her hand through her hair, combing it with her fingers. Sona like the girls hair very much.

The girl lay unmoving on Sona's chest, quietly taking in small breaths. Sona wanted to make this girl feel happy and feel safe. She was feeling excited in a strange sort of way now. Her skin felt warm and sensitive, especially her chest where the girls head was laying. Sona felt hazy. She felt her pupils dilate and watched as her skin blushed ever so slightly.

She thought to herself, wondered how she could make the girl more comfortable. She always like to play with her breast, her nipples became hard and and very sensitive so that it felt good to touch them. Sona remembered that during the operation she had held the girl by her breast.

Sona took a leap of faith, she reached around to the girls chest. She thought that maybe this would make the girl a happier. She tentatively reached under the girl's gown and placed her hands on her breasts. They had a natural bounce but were still firm and full. They felt warm to the touch. She found the girl's nipples centered on top. They were tiny and hard. Touching them made Sona more excited. She tenderly squeezed her nipples causing the sleeping girl to respond for the first time. She whimpered quietly between her breaths. The hardness of her nipples reassured her. Sona was sure now that the girl was enjoying it. She rolled the tips of her breasts slowly between her fingers causing the girl to whimper again. She continued.

Sona was infatuated with the girl and was lost gazing at her. She left her sense of time behind as she kept at her stimulation. Sona smiled, she liked having someone this close to her. She liked having someone who's warmth she could share and enjoy.

The girl awoke.

* * *

Lux's opened her eyes slowly. She was laying on a bed in a hospital room. The lights were dim and it seemed to be late at night.

Lux felt strangely calm for being in an unknown place. She felt warm and sleepy throughout her body. Lux began to become aware of her surroundings as her eyes opened further. She had and IV in the back of her left hand and it was slowly letting a clear substance into her vein. She traced the tube up to a bag filled with the clear substance labeled Morphine Sulfate. She was on narcotics, that would explain her drowsiness.

Suddenly she realized someone was holding her from behind. Holding her by her breasts. She instantly sat straight up and spun around. A young girl with blue hair was in front of her now. She looked distraught. Her eyes were filled with anxiety, apprehensive of scolding.

Lux was beyond confused. 'Why was this girl touching her, why was she here in this place, and why was she being drugged.' She asked these questions to herself all at once but no answers materialized.

"Why the fuck were you touching me?" Lux demanded with as forceful of a tone as she could manage.

The girl did not answer, only shrinking back from lux more, pressing herself against the wall.

The girl was younger than Lux and as small and she seemed very afraid of her. Lux watched as the girl's distressed hand shook in place. She pulled her knees up to her chest and her back against the wall.

Lux was still upset. This girl had violated her.

She managed another pressing question.

"Who are you"? She tried to sound authoritative.

Still no response. The girl was shaking now as the movement had traveled from her hands to the rest of her body. She began to weep. Large heavy tears rolled down the cheeks of the blue haired girl with no explanation. Lux could only watch as the girl transformed into a mess of cluttered emotion and confusion.

Lux felt pacified, already the anger she felt so strongly was dissipating. Watching the helpless girl fall into disarray broke her conviction. Lux was tired again. She needed to know what was going on.

Lux tried again.

"What is your name?"

The girl said no words. Instead she reached out her arm, her palm open, offering Lux an invitation to take her hand. Lux was tentative, had not, just moments ago those very hands been touching her in unseemly ways. She had trouble making that hesitation linger though.

Lux reached out her arm, approaching the girl's hand.

They touched.

Lux's vision flashed.

Suddenly she was in small room with wooden walls. The blue haired girl sat in front of her on the floor, she was far younger now, no more than five. Lux felt as though she was in a dream except that she felt aware and conscious.

Yelling came from the hall. There was clearly a commotion happening outside the door. Muddled desperate pleading came from a woman whose silhouette she could see through the opaque glass of the door's window. Another, a man in the hall, said something indistinguishable. The deafening sound of metal piercing flesh cut through the air, flowed by a thud reverberating from the door.

The entrance opened quickly, and the body of the lady that had rested on the door slid to the floor. Blood was splashed about the shirt on her chest. Lux watched as two soldiers stepped over the body and walked to the blue haired girl.

She heard one of them say "You must be Sona" as they walked over to the girl. The other waked over and lifted the girl from the ground effortlessly and slung her over his shoulder. Lux got a look at her face as she exited the room riding the shoulder of the man. Her expression was blank.

The scene changed.

Sona sat in an amphitheater with thirty other young children

"The Noxian army has called you here to serve" a voice said. Lux remembered that line, she was sure she had heard it before.

" _You have been called upon to serve_ " the voice of Dr. Mays echoed in Lux's mind.

The man in the center of the amphitheater continued.

"You have been drafted into the Noxian military"

The memories of May's voice uttered in her mind again. " _As per military Code 44512, you are hereby conscripted into the ODI Special Project, codenamed Mjölnir_."

"You will be the best healers we can make you" He finished

" _you will become the best we can make of you._ "

The scene shifted again.

She was back in the hospital room where she saw the girl originally but the world was still hazy like a dream.

The blue haired girl, she knew now as Sona stood over a man with a twisted leg. A red haired woman entered the room through a pair of double doors followed by a group of soldiers. She began to speak but despite Lux's proximity it sounded as though she was in another room.

Lux watched as the red haired woman talked more. Sona never spoke back. The dream pulled her focus forward to Sona's hands. They began dancing about. They created signs.

Lux realized that the girl, Sona, was unable to speak.

Something else caught her attention in the corner of her eye. A shimmer of light from behind the red haired woman. There was someone on a gurney behind her, someone with blond hair. Lux watched as a few soldiers rolled the gurney out into view. She looked at the girl's face.

It was her own.

Lux was lying on the gurney.

She was lifted onto the operating table and Sona began to work.

Lux watched as the girl used immense magic to heal her.

In an instant Lux was back on the bed sitting in front of the girl who curled herself against the wall.

Lux's had dropped from Sona's.

Lux couldn't inhale. She had watched this girl grow up in seconds. She had just watched Sona save her.

She leaned against a pillow on the wall behind her and managed a breath. She felt intoxicated. She had some memory of seeing her friends die, but that was probably just drug induced dreams. Lux would sort all that out in the morning.

"I'm Luxanna"

"And as I have just learned that you are called Sona, correct?"

The girl made a small nod.

Right now she felt a strange attraction to the girl. She had watched her save her life. She had been through so much in the past hours. She needed to relax.

"You like my tits do you?" Lux asked the girl. Sona's eyes watched Lux as though she was coming at her with a knife.

"Well?" she questioned Sona who was still pressed against the opposite wall of the bed.

Lux smirked.

"Come and get them"

Lux pulled her gown down from her shoulders revealing her chest.

Sona looked stunned. Wide eyed apprehension stayed her feet and she made no movement forward.

"Come on over, I don't bite" Lux tried again.

Sona tentatively began to move away from the wall her curiosity and desire getting the better of her anxiety.

She was next to Lux now.

Lux grabbed her arm and pulled her close, placing her head on her chest between her breasts. Sona was unable to contain herself any longer.

She brought her mouth to Lux's nipple and began to tease it tenderly caressing the other with her left hand. Lux was clearly enjoying this very much but she was aching for Sona to move down.

Lux leaned back so that Sona was almost laying on top of her. Sona could sense that Lux was impatient. She moved her mouth down Lux's body never breaking contact with her skin.

She found Lux's slit.

"Fuuuuuuck" Lux squealed.

"OhhHHhhh my god that feels so good"

Lux could no longer control herself, her legs squirmed across the bad. But Sona spared her no rest. Wrapping her arms under luxs thighs Sona held her lower body in place. Sona worked away at the blonde girl. Soon Lux was moaning loudly again, Sona kept up in her pursuit of pleasuring her until Lux was all but crying out in pure bliss. Her breathing ragged, Lux felt herself approach her peak, her vision blurred, the ringing in her ears began to drown out the world. All she could focus on was Sona's inside of her. Unable to bear the strain of such complete pleasure any longer, Lux arched her back and latched her hands behind Sona's head, digging her fingers in. This only served to motivate Sona realizing that she was so close to climaxing. Finally Sona moved to the most sensitive area inside lux's slit and planted her tongue there, giving no time for Lux to catch her breath, she rubbed away at her last grasps of control.

Lux screamed.

Lux was overwhelmed by the intense pleasure that washed over her. Her normal giggly and bubbly demeanor was replaced by an ecstasy filled bliss. Time felt like it was passing more slowly as she worked to gather up every last drop of the moment.

After her orgasm fluid had filled her slit, almost dripping out.

Lux felt exhausted.

She lay back on the bed and drifted out of consciousness.

Lux dreamed again.

* * *

 _Whispers from IO_

A barren desert.

Sand flew in gusts of air.

The wind howled.

It faded to darkness.

There was white hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

Authors note:

I have realized that I am only 2 chapters in and have 10,000 words so I may decide to make the chapters shorter and release them more frequently so that its not just one bulk but I don't really know.

It may be difficult to see the direction of the story at this point, but hopefully it will become more clear as I continue.

One of my goals when writing this was to make a story that was a little less straight forward than "these two champions don't like each other at first but then they do some fighting together and now they do" and I wanted to make losses and deaths that were important to the characters and changed them (this chapter I tired to give the other members of Lux's team a little more backstory and make their deaths a little more significant than just being other soldiers).

If you have any thoughts they would be welcomed!


End file.
